


Bad Influence

by OvereducatedAndOverworked



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Development, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvereducatedAndOverworked/pseuds/OvereducatedAndOverworked
Summary: Mr. Darcy always thought that gambling was unladylike.  But then, he thought a lot of things, and look how that turned out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> For Sout, who asked for Elizabeth and Georgiana bonding. I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy!

Mr. Darcy sighed in exhaustion, walking down his hallway towards the sitting room.  It had taken the majority of the day, but he had finally finished all the accounting that had been stacking up since the wedding.  He had taken a month’s break to celebrate and spend time with his dear wife, but work never took a break, and so he had unfortunately needed to distance himself from his Elizabeth, who had volunteered to assist Georgiana in her studies.  He hoped desperately that the two women would get along; Georgiana had been having difficulty adjusting to the woman’s presence.  They got along, yes, but she had constantly shied away from spending time with the boisterous woman, seemingly preferring to read or practice.

He quietly slipped into the room, and was shocked by what he saw.  The two women were sitting at the table, cards in hand, with a pile of chips between them.  They appeared to be playing cassino, using the set of gambling chips from his office.  He could not believe his eyes: his dear, darling wife was infecting his sister with the danger of gambling!  He had managed to prevent her governesses from teaching her the folly of cards, but it appeared that he had not managed to isolate his sister from all potential influences.

He knew he should not have taught Elizabeth to play when she asked.  His dear Lizzie had begged him to teach her during their honeymoon, and he had patiently obliged her, rewarded with a few kisses along the way.  But for her to teach his sweet, innocent sister?  This was absolutely unacceptab—

A loud giggle interrupted his thoughts, snapping his attention to the women’s figures.  His sister was laughing quietly, her hand lightly covering her mouth, but it could not contain the smile that shone from her face.

His wife was laughing along with her, her halo of curls shaking in unrestrained happiness.  “Excellently done!” she confidently declared, pushing a small stack of chips to Georgiana’s side of the table.  His sweet Georgianna let her hand drift to his Elizabeth’s wrist, squeezing it lightly as she meekly said, “I could not have done it without your instruction.”

“Perhaps,” she cheerfully replied, “but I think you are simply a natural.  After all, we are but three rounds in, and you have already beaten me!  Now, shall we try for a bit higher of stakes, hmm?  ‘Tis your turn to deal.”

Darcy gently cleared his throat, and although Georgiana was distracted, Elizabeth turned to him in surprise.  She obviously did not intend for their activity to be discovered, but she still sent him a fierce look, one that seemed to shout, ‘ _This was my choice, and I intend to stand by it.’_

Darcy had to keep himself from sighing aloud.  Any other woman would have stopped immediately, but he had chosen the one that challenged him.  He did his best to soften his expression, lightly stepping towards them.  He stood beside his wife and placed a light kiss on her cheek, and saw Georgiana’s own cheeks redden.  She quickly placed her chips and cards on the table, stuttering out, “My dear brother, the blame is entirely on me.  I convinced Elizabeth to teach me, even though I knew you would disapprove—”

“Might I play?” Darcy asked, and the shock on Georgiana’s face was only eclipsed by the beaming smile on Elizabeth’s.  “Y-yes, of course!” Georgiana responded, and quickly began to deal out the next round.

Darcy took his cards, and could not help but smile fondly at the pair.  There were worse ways to spend an evening, he supposed, than with the women he loved most.


End file.
